Bella's Baby Cousin
by Sweetheart From Hell
Summary: A different take on Bellatrix's and Sirius's relationship. AU with two of my darlings from the Harry Potter world... Character death.


**Bella's Baby Cousin**

Oneshot, Bella's POV. Different take on her and Sirius's relationship... And nope, I don't own any of the characters, though I love them very much...

----------------------------------------------

From the day he was born, she devoted all her love to him. She was only a child, only nine years old, when her mother told her that her Aunt Walburga had given birth to a son. Another heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

The next day they went to see him, and as soon as she saw him, she fell in love. The little boy's tiny hands that clasped so tightly around her little finger, the tufts of raven black hair, his already dark eyes. He was a beautiful child, everybody admitted, but no one praised his beauty more than she did.

After a few weeks he was christened Sirius, and in the nights she could lie awake and taste the name on her tongue. _Sirius, Sirius... _Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful little boy.

Every time she could she ran over to Grimmauld Place 12 to see her little cousin, so the first three years of his life she saw him practically every day. She never got tired of playing with him, and his first word was "Bella". She almost cried when she heard it. _He called me Bella today_, she whispered into the darkness of her room when she had come back from her Aunt's place. _He knows I'm his Bella..._

When she was about to go to Hogwarts, she was crushed, her heart was breaking at the thought of leaving her baby cousin behind. She couldn't see him every day now, not even every weekend, what if he forgot her, if he forgot his Bella?

What if he didn't recognised her face when she came back? What if he didn't came running to her as soon as she came inside the door, shouting her name? What would she do then?

Years went by and she saw her little cousin as much as she could, when she possibly could get away from Hogwarts. He was growing into a handsome boy, tall for his age and he let his black hair grow until it was as long as hers.

He started to question their family's ideas of the value of pure blood, and everybody worried about it, except for her. She did not care about anything except for his love.

Then she left Hogwarts, married Rodolphus and joined the Dark Lord, and her chances to see little Sirius got even fewer. After two years he started at Hogwarts, and to everybody's great alarm he was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. More and more he distanced himself from his family, but not from her. She still loved him more than anything else in the world, and he loved her back. _He said I was his Bella... _she whispered into her pillow after seeing him in Hogsmeade a day when he was in his third year. _And he will always be my little Sirius..._

Then Sirius turned sixteen and he ran away from his family, at Christmas Eve of all days, and no one tried to go after him, except for her. She found him half-way to his best friend, and tried to make him come back. She held his hand and said she loved him, that he could stay with her and Rodolphus, that she did not care about the fact that he was as close to a blood-traitor as anyone could be without actually being one.

He gave her a sad smile and pulled his hand out of hers, saying that he had to break with the entire family Black, including her. He had always loved her, but he coud not stand being related to someone like her. And then he left her, standing in the snow, tears in her eyes and her blood boiling of anger and giref.

Then the Dark Lord fell, and Sirius was thrust into Azkaban. She thought her heart would break again at the news, first her beloved Master was defeated, then her baby cousin was thrust into jail.

Only a month later she was sentenced to the same fate, and she managedd to catch a glimpse of him as she was dragged to her cell.

The only thing she saw in his eyes were pure disgust and hatred, and even though she thought her heart could not shatter more, it did.

Then after twelve years he escaped, and two years later she followed him, to join the Dark Lord again, and hunt down her baby cousin.

She wanted to punish him for breaking her heart, for taking away the only love she had ever experienced.

Her chance came a few months later, in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. She shot curses at him, wanting to make him suffer for what he did to her, make him understand she still loved him, that he still must love her.

He mocked her, and her jet of light hit him in the chest. She watched her baby cousin fall through a ragged veil that held whispers of the dead, and she could not understand why he never stepped out from behind it.

Then she screamed, half of triumph and half of grief. Her baby cousin was dead, and she had punished him for breaking her heart. Yet all the same, he was dead, and she would never know his love again.

Two more years later, she had nothing left worth fighting for, except for her Master's victory, and in the end of the Final Battle, she finally joined her baby cousin in another life.

If he ever forgave her, no living soul can tell.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Pleeeeaaaase review? It's the first fic I post here...


End file.
